1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual reality systems that use a phantom limb and not the normal limb to provide visual feedback to the brain to ameliorate, reduce, treat or eliminate phantom limb pain (PLP). The systems include a gaming console so that it can be accessible, affordable and interactive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phantom limb pain (PLP) is a genuine phenomenon in patients who have undergone an amputation. PLP is most common after an amputation of the limb. This pain can occur soon after the amputation or may develop later. The intensity of the pain varies from mild to intractable, which can disrupt the patient's life. PLP can then interfere with daily activity of living, sleeping, appetite and concentration. Incidents of patients suffering PLP varies from 30% to 80%. PLP occurs in 50-70% of amputees in the first year after limb amputation. If the patient had severe pain prior to amputation, then the patient will generally have severe pain after the amputation too. Such patients are also more likely to develop the phantom pain.
There is no single treatment that can alleviate this pain. Various modalities have been tried. So far, the only therapies that have shown promise are the “mirror box” therapy developed by Dr. Ramchandran and “virtual reality” therapy developed by Dr. Pettifer. Both of these techniques use the normal limb to perform tasks and fool or trick the brain by creating the presence of the phantom limb. This provides visual feedback to the brain, which is the most important aspect that helps in treating and managing phantom limb pain.
Thus, only therapies that provide visual feedback of the missing limb appear effective in dealing with PLP. Even though such methods as set forth above are effective, there is still a need in the art for visual feedback systems to help the patients with phantom limb pain, especially visual feedback systems that are accessible, affordable and interactive.